bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Quodrak Verros/Fanon Canon
| birthday = 6 October | age = 33 (Physical) | gender = Male | height = 207 cm (6'9") | weight = 79 kg (174 lb.) | affiliation = Coven | previous affiliation = 's Arrancar Army | occupation = Neophyte | previous occupation = Soldat | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | resurrección = Araña | story debut = | roleplay debut = }} Quodrak Verros (クォドラック・ベロス, Kuodorakku Berosu) is a male . Formerly a and a rank-and-file member of 's Arrancar Army, then a Soldat recruited by the , he now serves as a Neophyte of the Coven. Appearance Quodrak is an exceptionally tall and lean Caucasian male seemingly in his early 30s. While clearly human-like in stature, there is a number of distinct traits that together contribute to his somewhat extraordinary appearance, stemming likely from his status as a low-rank Arrancar. He is unhealthily thin and frail-looking considering his height, and what little body he has consists mostly of sinewy muscles. More importantly, though, his limbs are grossly out of proportion with the rest of his body, elongated to the point that they look almost like stilts. In addition, he possesses : both of his hands exhibit one supernumerary, completely functional finger each. His short, ash blond hair are styled in a flattop, a type of crew cut where the hair on the top of the head is graduated in length from the front hairline back through the crown, forming a flat deck. The hair on the sides and the back of his head is tapered short. The haircut is slightly unkempt, as several loose strands of hair usually hang above his high, prominent forehead. The hairline is somewhat receded, displaying the initial stages of a widow's peak. The features of Verros' face are sharp and slightly disproportionate, giving off a feeling of discomfort that is difficult to describe by most of the potential observers. He has a smooth forehead, prominent supraorbital ridges with no eyebrows to speak of, high, protruding cheekbones and a wide, rather squarish jaw. The eyes are relatively large, uniformly pitch black and glossy. His nose is quite large and aquiline, and there is a small mole located on his left cheek. His mouth is unnervingly wide, with rows of pearl white, square teeth hidden behind thin and almost scar-like lips usually extended in a disturbing absent-minded smile. The remnants of his Hollow mask are two mandible-like bone structures framing his face and protruding forward. On the other hand, the location of his Hollow hole is currently unknown. Quodrak's typical clothing consists of a form-fitting variant of dark purple robes usually worn by the rank-and-file members of the Coven, complete with a hood and a cape. One notable modification includes a number of changes to its dimensions in order to accomodate the Arrancar's uncommon figure. He tends to wear a pair of sunglasses at virtually all times to conceal his eyes. In addition, he usually dons a pair of white gloves with only five fingers each. Personality In short, Quodrak might be summed up as a very peculiar person. He is a secretive, socially awkward man who seems to actively avoid the company of others. Taciturn, he speaks very rarely of his own volition, and whenever addressed directly responds in an informative, but succint, austere even, manner. Generally, he treats his superiors and peers in a gentle, polite and respectful way. He does not question orders and skilfully steers clear from expressions and situations that could potentially cause a conflict. In spite of his unusual visage, he is quite adept at avoiding excessive attention, but every time he is drawn into a conversation, he has little trouble withdrawing unnoticed at the closest opportunity. Whilst unwilling to spend time with the Mages when he has a choice, he seems to hang around the few Arrancar in their ranks most of the time. Even though he seldom joins them in their activities, he may be sometimes seen watching or following them at a safe distance, at least when he lets himself be seen. Verros tends to stay at the sidelines of any significant events. He much prefers to observe things rather than participate actively, allowing him to react in the most logical and efficient manner possible when necessary. He is an expert onlooker and infiltrator, since he is capable of entering normally inaccessible places with little difficulty and no consequences despite his low-level clearance. He traverses the spacious rooms and halls of the Wandenreich Headquarters with a swift, shuffling gait, sticking to badly-lit corners and often disappearing in shadowed places only to reemerge elsewhere without a warning. His constant wide and absent-minded smile is rather off-putting to most, and helps him discourage people from approaching him. When someone keeps staring at him for a while, he habitually feigns ignorance only to suddenly turn to the individual with an unnerving grin outstretched on his peculiar face. From time to time wrinkles apear on his high forehead, indicating some sort of deep deliberation which topics he does not reveal to anyone, even his Arrancar brethren. Quodrak does not talk about himself and is prone to swiftly changing the subject when questioned about personal matters. During the rare occasions he is directly engaged in a prolonged conversation, some of his other, typically hidden traits might emerge. In fact, he is a smug and cynical person with a sour sense of humour. Deceptive and manipulative, he deliberately maintains his somewhat unassuming image in order to facilitate his scheming. Unknown to most of his comrades and especially superiors, he is extremely ambitious and plans to gradually increase both his power and status. He acts in a stealthy, very careful manner and frequently achieves his goals under the pretense of loyally serving whoever is his supposed master at the moment. The truth is, he does not respect any authority but his own, but acts the way he does in order to escape notice. Those few who have managed to expose his true motifs, one way or another, all disappeared under unclear circumstances shortly afterward, keeping his schemes secret for the time being. Amongst the plethora of more or less ordinary personality traits and habits, Verros has a distinct speech quirk: he tends to end many of his utterances with quick clicking of his tongue, sometimes followed by what appears to be an involuntary twitch of the right eye. The habit may not show up when he speaks only one word or sometimes even a full sentence, but otherwise persists throughout extended conversations as well. While bewildering to his interlocutors, Quodrak himself is ostensibly unaware of the quirk and refuses to speak about it when questioned. Plot Powers and Abilities Trivia *Quodrak's lankiness and eccentricity are a reference and a form of tribute to characters from the Hellsing franchise. Appearances ''Bleach: The Coven War'' References Category:Arrancar Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Fraccion Category:Male Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Sonído Experts